


Baby Blue

by aurawinterrain



Series: TsukiKage Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, Kuroo likes photography, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Tsukishima Kei centric, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, and Tsukishima likes Kageyama, bokuaka if you squint, tsukishima is whiPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: Tsukishima moves into a shared dorm with Kuroo, who happened to pick up photography when he entered college. He was dragged into filtering through photographs for the school magazine together with Bokuto and Akaashi when he realised he may or may not have a crush on a certain blue-eyed setter...Or Tsukishima pining for Kageyama in 1.5k words.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiKage Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not proud of this but I rewrote this more times than I could count so this is what I came up with :'> I promise the later fics will (probably) be better

“Hey Tsukki!” Bokuto yelled as he swung the door open, swinging his arm around the tall blonde so he could ruffle his hair affectionately. Tsukishima grunted, trying his best to untangle himself from his hyperactive senior. He had long given up on trying to get them to call him Tsukishima, and grew used to someone other than Yamaguchi calling him ‘tsukki’.

“Bokuto-san, please let go of Tsukishima-san…” Akaashi trailed in after Bokuto, looking like he would rather be anywhere else but here. Bokuto laughed and released Tsukishima, stepping back so he could look around the dorm. 

“Hey, their dorm looks bigger than ours, Akaashi! Unfair!” bokuto whined, but Akaashi paid no mind to his words, guiding Bokuto to the other room instead. 

“Sorry for disturbing you, we were just here to pick out photos for the school magazine.” Akaashi called over his shoulder, one hand on the handle of the door. 

Tsukishima hummed in acknowledgement, having half a mind to yell at Kuroo to greet his own freaking guests. He was about to head back into the safety of his own room when Kuroo popped his head out of  _ his  _ room, beckoning him over. 

“Let’s pick it out together, Tsukki~” 

He sighed, trying to think of an excuse to worm his way out of his invitation, but his mind came up blank. The school term had barely started for first years in college like him, and unlike the students from other years, who were already swamped with coursework and clubs, they had the luxury to laze around until the term actually begins.

“I have-”

“Ah? You have tests this early in the term? Don’t kid me Tsukki~, I know your schedule!” Kuroo tilted his head, a cunning smirk on his face. “You were just listening to that korean pop music of yours in the room anyway, it’s time to take a break from that. Come on.” Bokuto actually let out a snort at that sentence, and he felt his face grow red at the mention of his music taste, and he agreed at the speed of light, only to stop Kuroo from embarrassing him even further. He huffed, entering Kuroo’s room together with Akaashi and Bokuto. The three of them formed a ring around Kuroo’s desk, leaning in to see the pictures that were uploaded onto the computer from the photographer’s camera. 

Kuroo was always interested in photography, and since being in collage allowed him to be in more than one club, he chose to stick with volleyball  _ and  _ tried out the photography club, which was in charge of taking photos of the students’ lives around campus and displaying them in the school magazine. Since Tsukishima had the great honour to share a dorm with Kuroo, he had the luxury of seeing Kuroo have a major headache about which photos to submit, which eventually led to him calling Bokuto and Akaashi over. Today was not an exception. 

“Oh~! There are already photos of us training in the gym!” Bokuto said, eyes glowing when he saw his own team displayed on the monitor.    
“Yeah well, you literally called me over to take photos of the first-years, Bokuto. Why would they not be here.” Kuroo deadpanned, causing Akaashi to chuckle. 

“I thought this year's first-years were pretty good, that’s why I called you over! Look Tsukki, there you are.” Bokuto excitedly tapped Tsukishima’s shoulder when the blonde turned up. 

“None of the pictures taken from the gym are especially eye-catching though. It doesn’t strike me as ‘school magazine-worthy.’” Tsukishima said honestly, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans. 

“Hey! Are you saying that none of us are photogenic? I think we are pretty photogenic, right, Akaashi?” Akaashi gave a non-committal grunt, which resulted in Bokuto wailing and Kuroo asking him to ‘please shut up before I kick you out of my dorm.’ 

Afterwards, it was quiet for a bit as Kuroo continued to click through the numerous photos taken of the volleyball club before tsukishima put one hand out to stop him. 

The photo that was on the screen was a picture of Kageyama, right when he was about to serve. He was suspended in mid-air, arm swung up and ready to hit the ball. The angle that the photograph was shot captured the determination swimming about in those baby blue orbs and something about it sent chills down Tsukishima’s spine. 

“I think this one isn’t half bad.” He commented quietly. All three of them turned to look at him in shock - everyone knew the blonde’s dislike towards the silent, broody setter. Still, they had managed the team well as vice-captain and captain in their final year, forging a sort of awkward camaraderie. 

“What? I don’t  _ hate  _ him or anything…” He mumbled, picking at an invisible thread on his hoodie. Kuroo picked up on his uneasiness and turned back to his monitor, surveying the photo again. “I do think that this was a pretty epic shot. You can see the desire to win in his eyes,” He shuddered. “I would be scared if I was standing on the opposite side of the court. He definitely picked that aura up from Oikawa.” 

Afterwards, Kuroo managed to pull up a list that he deemed was decent enough to submit, and Tsukishima could finally seek solace in his own room. Pulling his headphones over his ears, he tried to forget that one particular image of Kageyama, but it was burned into the back of his mind like an insignia. 

“I think Hinata and Kageyama finally infected me with their idiocy… why am I thinking of that idiot now?”

-

The next time Tsukishima actually got to see Kageyama, it was at one of their unofficial practices. The first years weren’t actually supposed to join, but they could if they wanted to. Kuroo had dragged him out of their dorm, so here he was, unwillingly tugging a jersey over his shirt as they got ready for a practice match against their other team members. It was supposed to be a friendly 3v3, to get them warmed up to their new team. 

God must really  ~~ love ~~ hate him, because he was placed on the same team as Kageyama  _ and  _ Kuroo, since Bokuto was unwilling to spike anyone else's’ tosses except for Akaashi. The start of the game was in their favour since Kuroo’s spiking wasn’t half bad, and together, they were able to block some of Bokuto’s spikes. It was only when Kageyama yelled out ‘Tsukishima!’ and sent the ball flying his way, did the blonde falter before jumping and sending the ball over. 

“You could have done much better than that,” Kageyama commented, his frown deepening. 

“Of course the king would think that a commoner like me would need to try harder.” he couldn’t hold back the spiteful remark, though by now the name “king” was less of an insult and more of a nickname between the two of them.    
“I was just saying, Kuroo-san isn’t the only one I can toss to. I will send some tosses your way too, and you need to be ready for them. That spike could have been easily blocked if the other team was not distracted by Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima bit his lip to prevent himself from retorting, instead choosing to just glare at Kageyama in return. 

Yet, the very same seriousness and intensity were reflected in Kageyama’s gaze, causing Tsukishima to take a step back. 

“Right. I’ll be more focused.” He turned away, shaking his head to clear his thoughts and get back into the game. 

_ Just now…. Did I just think that his eyes were…. Beautiful?  _

The game ended, with them winning 2 sets out of 3. Tsukishima headed to the bench, grabbing his bottle and chugging nearly half of it to compensate for the amount of sweat he had worked up during the match. It has been a while since he played in a match, official or unofficial - ever since he left Karasuno, he didn’t have the reason to pick up a volleyball. 

“Water.” Kageyama hovered above him, sticking his hand out expectantly.

“What?”

“... I forgot to bring my bottle, water…” He clarified, at least having the decency to sound embarrassed. He had half a mind to let Kageyama die of dehydration, but his eyes turned pleading. 

“Take mine, I don’t have an extra with me.” He scowled, shoving his own bottle into Kageyama’s waiting hand. 

“T-... thank you.” Kageyama’s eyes brightened, and that expressed his gratitude to tsukishima more than his words did. 

“Yeah, whatever. Just remember to bring your own the next time.”    
“Even if I didn’t, can I still drink from your bottle?” He flashed Tsukishima a cheeky smile, one that was usually directed towards Hinata. 

For some stupid reason, that coupled with his eyes still shining bright when the ecstasy of winning a match, sent Tsukishima’s heart beating twice as fast as usual. He stood up suddenly, not liking how his stomach was doing flips inside his body right now. 

_ This is weird, why in the world do i feel like this? Why are his eyes so goddamn attractive? I knew it, Hinata must have infected me with his stupidity- _

“I’ll take that silence as a yes. Here you go, thanks for your water.” Kageyama handed the bottle back and headed over to the seniors to discuss his performance for that day. Tsukishima could feel the heat in his cheeks, and he tried to convince himself that he was merely feeling that way because of the exertion from the match, but deep inside he knew, 

_ It was because of Kageyama’s damned eyes. They were  _ **_beautiful._ **


End file.
